Salmon? I Thought It Was Pink
by Kaede Kayano
Summary: Lucy gets a scholarship to be a Magnolia High transfer student. She takes it, moving to Magnolia, and into an apartment. But her next-door neighbor is really getting on her nerves. And what? He goes to her school too!


**Salmon? I Thought It Was Pink**

Chapter 1: Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. But I wish I did. :)

Btw, this story is going to mostly be in Lucy's POV.

-oOoOoOo-

I was so glad when I actually got a scholarship to go to school in Magnolia. Magnolia! I could finally get out of Acalypha, and I was so glad. It's not that I hated my hometown, it was more like I had never been outside of it. But I was a bit sad to leave my friends behind.

"Wow, Lucy! I can't believe you got a scholarship to Magnolia!" my friend Meredy had said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." my other friend, Jellal, said, a bit less enthusiastic.

"That's nice, you're going to Magnolia. I hope you explore for us." my most mature friend, Ultear, said.

Those three were my only friends in Acalypha, and I was gonna miss them. A lot. And my dad, too.

"My baby daughter is growing up!" he said, dabbing tears away with a handkerchief.

"Yeah, guess so." I replied, inching away. Oh well. I started packing all my clothes and things. My dad had told me I was staying over at my own apartment in Magnolia. Honestly, I was a bit nervous. My father drove me to the train station, and my friends came along.

"Bye, my dear Lucy!" my father exclaimed tearfully.

"Bye Lulu!" the other three said.

I boarded the train, and waved to them.

"Bye guys! Don't forget me!" I was on my way to Magnolia.

On the train, there was a pretty blue-haired girl. Blue? Well, Jellal had blue hair, so it wasn't much of a surprise.

She was reading a book, which was one of my favorites. Maybe I could make a friend before I even got to Magnolia. I walked up to her.

"Hello, my name is Lucy." I said politely.

The petite girl looked up. "Oh, hi! My name is Levy!" she chirped back.

"Where are you headed to?" I asked.

" Magnolia. I'm coming back from vacation." she replied.

"Oh, I'm going there, too! Is that Battle of the Dragons you're reading?" I inquired.

Her eyes literally started to sparkle. "Have you read it, too? It's a totally awesome book!"

I grinned. "I know, right? It's so great. I've read it nine times."

"Eleven times," Levy said, "I just know we're going to be best friends. What school are you going to?"

"Well, my scholarship was to Magnolia High. I heard it's a really good school." I had done so much research on it the day before. They apparently had a lot of clubs, too.

"It is a good school. I'm going there." Levy revealed, smiling.

"Really?! Oh, good, I thought I was going to be all alone there." I let out a sigh.

Levy smiled wider. "Well, you've got me, now. Can I call you Lu-chan?"

I smiled too. "Sure!"

We started chatting for the rest of the way there. It turned out we had a lot in common. Even more than my Acalypha friends. She was into books and studies as much as I was, and we exchanged numbers. I was also writing a novel, Fairy Tail.

"Can I read it Lu-chan? Please?" she begged.

"It's not done yet. But you can be the first to read it, when I'm done."

"Really? Thank you so much!" With that, the train screeched to a halt. We were finally in Magnolia.

"See you at school, Lu-chan! And call me sometime!" Levy said with a wave. We headed in different directions.

I looked down at the address my father gave me. _102 Fairy Ave. S_ was apparently the street name. The apartment complex was called Magical Hills, and my room was 12-B. Huh. I looked to the nearest street sign. _102 Fairy Ave. W_. I was South. I turned onto the south street. Aha! Here it was. Magical Hills.

It was a pretty sweet looking complex. There were three apartment buildings, A, B, and C. I was in B, 12-B. I started scanning all the number plates in the B building. 8-B, 9-B, 10-B, 11-B, 12-B, 13-B, oh wait, 12-B! I slid the key through the lock to reveal neat, empty rooms. Everything was white. I started unpacking my bags, but I heard some loud meowing and muffled voices next door.

I decided to check it out, mostly because it was bothering me. Sauntering out the door, I listened again to see which apartment it was. 11-B. I knocked on the door, and heard a male voice say, "Coming!" and then footsteps.

The door revealed a pink, _pink_ -haired boy.

"Whatcha want?"

I was pretty stunned by the sight. And get this! He was holding a _blue_ cat! Now, I've seen many colors on people, and pink on a boy was definitely _not_ one of them. Meredy had pretty fuchsia hair, close to pink, but she was a girl!

"U-Umm, your hair. It's pink!" I managed to stutter out.

"Hey, it's not pink!" said the boy.

I sweatdropped. "Then what is it?"

"Salmon! It's salmon!" The _salmon_ -haired boy said.

"Yeah, yeah, salmon is a type of pink." I said.

"No it isn't, weirdo!" he whined.

"Oh, yeah it is, Pinky!" I shot back. I can't believe he called me a weirdo. If anything, he was.

I was so engrossed in our little argument that I didn't realize there was a raven-haired teenager coming out of 13-B. With his shirt off.

"Yo, flame-brains! Keep it down will ya?" he said, arms crossed.

"H-His shirt," I stammered, "Where is it?"

He looked down. "Aw, not again! I don't know how this happens!" he said, going back inside his apartment to grab a t-shirt.

"Dumb stripper," Pinky muttered.

The black-haired boy came back out, shirt on.

"Who's this, Natsu? Didn't know you had a girlfriend." He whistled. "Pretty hot, too."

My cheeks turned pink. "I most certainly am NOT dating this Pinky." I huffed, annoyed that this guy would actually think that. "He was just being noisy, and I could hear it through the walls!"

"Hmm," he said, "Sounds like him."

"Hey! Stop talking about me while I'm here, Gray, weirdo!"

Finally snapping, I shoved him backwards. "Oh shut up, Pinky. I was having a nice conversation with my new neighbor."

"New neighbor?" The guy, Gray, said. "Oh, someone's finally moved into 12-B! It's been empty for years. Wow, no one has lived here since Li-"

The look Natsu gave made him shut up immediately.

"Anyways, I'm gonna try bathing Happy again. But he just won't shut up!" Pinky started walking back into his apartment. "Well, see ya around, exhibitionist, weirdo."

"Happy? Who's Happy?" I asked Gray.

"That dumb blue feline of his. It's so loud." Gray explained, sighing a bit. "It was a stray wandering around here, no collar. Natsu decided to take it in. The blue never washes off, so…" Gray shrugged. "Either it's permanent, or it's natural. Oh well, don't know about you, but I'm going to take a nap." Gray wandered back into his apartment, then shut the door.

Odd neighbors. My two next-door neighbors are a pink-haired dude and a blue cat, and a person with a stripping habit. Wow. I decided to crash for the night, as it was getting late, and school was tomorrow. I decided to finish unpacking after school, and fell onto my bed, which was surprisingly comfy, and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to my annoying alarm clock beeping. I slammed my palm down on it, and sat up.

Wait, it was my first day at Magnolia High! With that thought in my mind, I shot up with newfound energy, and got ready.

A clean pink tank-top and jeans would do. I grabbed a granola bar and ate it quickly, then brushed my teeth. And out the door I went. I boarded the train to the school, and it was surprisingly jam-packed with people.

I somehow managed to get a seat, and end up sitting next to … Gray.

"Yo, neighbor. Y'going to Magnolia High?"

I nodded.

"I never did catch your name." Gray said.

"Oh, it's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." I said.

"Hey, Lucy. Name's Gray Fullbuster." he introduced himself.

I caught the eye of another blue-haired girl, glaring at me. Gray followed my gaze, and his expression quickly turned into an _oh-crap!_ look.

"Not her again…" he mumbled.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"My stalker. She apparently has a huge crush on me. Her name's Juvia, I think." He shivered. "She follows me everywhere. And by everywhere, I mean _everywhere_."

This time, it was me who shivered. "Like where?"

"Well, once I decided to go to the arcade with my friends, y'know?"

I nodded.

"She was staring at me the whole time. It was creepy. I decided to go to the bathroom to escape her, and she waited outside the door!"

Wow. "That's so messed up. Glad it's not me." I smirked. The train stopped at the station near the high school, and most of the people got off, along with Gray and I, and also the Juvia girl.

She mouthed "love rival" to me. Hah? Love rival? Oh no. Oh nononono. Now I'm in for it. Note to self: Don't hang around Gray too much if you want to live.

I quickly found Levy in the crowd of people.

"Lu-chan!"

"Levy-chan!"

"Did you find out your classes yet? I have History first.

"Me too!" We both grinned.

Everyone entered the building, and into their first classes.

I walked with Levy to the History classroom, not knowing where it was. I looked around the halls. They were _wayy_ cleaner than Acalypha High's. Acalypha's had tons of graffiti on them. Here, they were clean, fresh plaster white walls.

Everybody in the class sat down, and started chatting with their friends, until the teacher, walked in.

"Hello, class. I'm Gildarts-sensei, and I'll be teaching you kiddos history." He scrawled his name in big letters on the board.

"Okay, class. Time for attendance. Cana Alberona?"

The Cana girl raised her hand. He started rattling off other names. "Natsu Dragneel?"

Hmm, the name sounded familiar. I looked to the boy who raised his hand, and it was … Pinky?

-xXxXxX-

"Why are you here, Pinky?" I asked him when lunch rolled around.

"Why are _you_ here?" he shot back, biting into his sandwich. I was sitting with Levy and her friends, which consisted of the Cana girl, a scrary-looking scarlet-haired girl, a white-haired boy and a girl who looked like siblings, a guy with countless piercings, another petite blue-haired girl, although she looked much younger, an orange-haired guy with glasses, and surprisingly enough, Gray, Juvia, and Pinky.

"I go to school here, Pinky." I said, fingering my lunch.

"Stop calling me that, uh, uh, what's your name?" He cocked his head at me.

"It's Lucy." I glared.

"Stop calling me Pinky, Luigi. I told you it's salmon." Luigi? _Luigi?_

I started omitting a dark aura, and towered over him. "Just _what_ did you call me?"

He shrunk down timidly. "Uh, Luigi?"

"For the last time, _it's Lucy_!" I exploded at him.

"She's almost as scary as Erza," Levy said in awe.

"Erza? Which one of you is Erza?" I asked, tilting my head a bit.

"That's me." The redhead stood up. "Am I really that scary, Levy?"

"Sorry to say, Erza-san." Levy replied, nodding her head.

"Hmmph. Well, my name's Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you, Lucy, was it?" Erza said.

"Nice to meet you too, Erza." I said politely. I was so glad to have friends at this school.

-oOoOoOo-

Well, that's it for now. I don't really have a set update date, so yeah. Tell me how you like it so far!


End file.
